I didn't know it was wrong part 2
by sammycrusinix
Summary: a continuation of a story me and my friend are creating, Moonlitegaze.   Two lost lovers reunited!  Yaoi!   don't like don't read!
1. The meeting part 2

He was so nervous; he had fixed his wheat blonde hair over and over but never felt it looked good enough.

After an hour of standing in front of the mirror he had had enough and sighed as he left, still his hands shook. 'Why oh why did my friends set me up with this person? I haven't been on a date in so long!'

Obviously they saw that as a failure on his part as they set up this blind date for him, he sighed again as he pulled up to the designated meeting spot; a small restaurant not far from the university he went to.

Even the thought of the good food they served here had no effect on the butterflies in his stomach, or his shaking hands as he checked in with the hostess, who eyed him with a gleam in her eyes.

Although she was attractive with her brown eyes and long brown hair I just had no interest in indulging her, but I was the type of person not to be rude so I just smiled at her as she led me to my table.

This was empty.

He ordered a club soda and looked at his wrist watch; 6:00 pm he was right on time. The only reason he went through with this was because his friends put so much work into it. He figured he might as well go and see how things went.

Although as he glanced at the people coming in with their dates I figured I was going to get stood up. The thought became more pressing as he looked at the clock again and saw it was almost 6:30.

I sighed, 'of course. The person must have came and saw me sitting here and ran.' Of course he'd never been rejected by anyone except his mother, but that wasn't something he wanted to remember as went to stand to leave.

Suddenly someone ran into the restaurant like the devil was on his heels, he wore casual clothes but it only made him seem more masculine. The hostess pointed out something to him that looked strangely like it was in my direction.

I stared wide eyed as the man approached in his direction, as he came closer he noticed he reeked of the smell of cigarettes. His short black hair was wind blown from what appeared to be from running, his eyes though were the most intriguing; they were jade green.

And vaguely familiar.

He stopped next to my table and breathing heavily he apologized for being late, at least I assumed it was an apology it couldn't really hear any of what came out of this persons mouth through his heavy breathing.

"U-Umm… do you need some water?" I asked shyly, he nodded as I grabbed the glass of water sitting next to my now empty glass of club soda and handed it to his outstretched hand.

He sat down in the seat across from me and slammed the now empty glass onto the table with a content sigh. "Thanks! It was a long run here from the train station!" I looked at him wide eyed.

The train station was across town! "I-I see. Thank you for putting in the effort, my name is Aster." I extended my hand and was surprised when he didn't reach back, but his jade eyes just continued to stare at me.

I pulled my hand back after a few seconds, getting the gist of what was going on. "I am sorry to have wasted your time and your effort. I can pay for the dinner and a cab back to where ever you live, to repay you for this." I said as I stood and prepared to leave.

The waitress came over then and asked if we were ready to order as I went to decline her services he interrupted me, "We'll both have the chicken alfredo and please bring out some more of that club soda but put cherry syrup in it. Oh yes and how about a side order of bread sticks to go with it?" he looked at me then at the waitress as she wrote it all down.

She left with his order as he turned back to me, "sorry what were you saying?" I blinked a few times confused, then sat down again. "Names Adrien, but you can call me Dragon." I nodded my head again as my thoughts got the better of me and I unconsciously lowered my eyes.

A warm hand was placed under my chin tilting it upwards again; I blushed as I looked into those eyes the color of jade. "You shouldn't lower such beautiful eyes to something as dirty as the ground." Dragon said as he held my chin for a few moments longer.

I could smell the scent of cigarettes mixed with a spicy cologne he must have put on, the smell enticed me.

A soft ahem broke me from my apparent daze as I looked over and saw the waitress holding our food on a tray beside her and blush dusting her cheeks as she stared at us. "E-Excuse me… But your food is here." She said shyly Dragon removed his hand from under my chin.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt a blush creep up on my face at the thought of how we must have looked right then. 'Like lovers….' He blushed a deep red at the thought.

The waitress put the food and drinks on the table then quietly excused herself. Across from me Dragon began to dig into his food like a dog with a fork, he found the sight funny and laughed slightly causing Dragon to look up from his food, pasta hanging from his mouth.

"What?" he asked surprised, Aster looked down again blushing at the hilarity of the situation. "N-nothing." Dragon frowned, "Your doing it again. Stop looking down like you have something to be ashamed of."

Aster's eyes widened in shock as he looked down again, unconsciously playing with the tablecloth. He vaguely noticed all the waiters and waitresses gathering around a table behind him as he watched Dragon begin consuming the breadsticks, not slowly either.

Suddenly the entire restaurant erupted in a loud version of happy birthday to the couple behind them. This in turn caused events that would never be undone, at least in Aster's mind.

The shock startled him so bad he jumped up and while still holding the table cloth sent his plate of pasta flying through the air. Aster stared wide eyed as the plate seemed to move in slow motion; straight towards Dragons startled face.

By the time his body reacted to the flying saucer it was already to late, the plate hit Dragon straight in the face.

As it clattered to the table again Dragon had chicken Alfredo hanging from his face all and due to gravity's mockery down his shirt and onto his waiting lap.

Aster could do no more than stare at the sight before him. Not only had he wasted this persons time by having his friends set him up with him, but he went and practically shoved burning pasta in his face.

Aster's hands shook as he reached forward with a napkin in hand intending to wipe the tremendous blunder from his face, "I-I.." he stuttered unable to come up with a sentence that correctly conveyed his utter embarrassment and regret in the action.

Dragon's shoulders began shaking suddenly causing Aster to stop short; his tongue came out of his mouth and licked the pasta off the sides of his mouth. "Good idea! The pasta is way better this way." He said with a laugh as he took the napkins offered from both the waiters and Aster to wipe his face.

Aster felt as if his heart would stop as he looked at Dragon's smiling face, and slowly the blood from his head dropped down to his toes as his body decided to do the same reaction and fall over, the last thing he saw the dragons worried face as his world went black.

* * *

**Hey hope you guys enjoyed chapter two of 'I didnt' know it was wrong'! Btw just a reminder that this is a combined story I am doing with Moonlitegaze, so i wouldn't blame you if you were a little confused here. Please visit her page to read Part 1! Also please R&R , they will keep this story and our creativity alive! **

**love ya~**


	2. the day after part 4

**Yay part 4 is finally up! sorry its so short, lots of stuff happend and I just haven't been in the mood for writing, anywho just a little reminder this is a collab between Moonlitegaze and myself! So do read parts 1 and 4 on her page. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aster slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Slowly turning his head he saw posters of popular rock bands he didn't remember putting up, not only that but there were clothes on the floor he didn't recall throwing.

Even stranger still was the faint smell of cigarette smoke that hung in the air. 'Wait… Cigarettes?' that's when it all came back to him; the restaurant, the awkwardness, his casualness, and his…. 'Oh god!' he had fainted hadn't he?

He sat up as the world instantly began to swirl around him, he put a hand to his head. But what had happened after that? How had he gotten here? And where was here exactly?

Once the world stopped spinning and his headache faded slightly he turned his body so that his legs hung off the bed. I felt a chill on my chest as I look down and realize I don't have a shirt on! He blushed a slight pink.

On a sudden impulse to cover himself he frantically pulls the blankets from the bed and wraps them tightly around his chest, the smell of cigarettes and spicy cologne instantly enveloped him.

He unconsciously took a deep breath taking in Dragons scent, memorizing it. He blushed again as he realized this and shook his head of his inappropriate thoughts.

To get his mind off this he got up; deciding to look around the place a little, maybe even find something to eat. He was kind of hungry. I stopped at the dresser by the window and saw a wide collection of guitar picks from various bands.

'He obviously likes music a lot if he has all these; I mean most of these are really expensive.' Aster thought as he did a 360 of the room, finding a guitar with broken strings, an ash try in desperate need of emptying, and an entire shelf full of video games.

It truly was amazing how much you could learn about a person just by looking through their room, then it occurred to him; 'he was looking through a persons private place. Oh god, I'm so childish!' he thought as he backed away intending to leave.

Just as he was about to turn his foot got caught on the blanket, causing him to trip and fall with a soft thud on to the thick carpet. "Ow Ow, that hurt!" he said as he turned his head which now looked straight under Dragon's bed.

There was a bunch of magazines under it; 'I wonder what these are?' he reached for them, completely forgetting his earlier protests. He blushed as he saw the cover; it was a man completely nude except for a gun holster around his chest.

Like a car accident that he just couldn't stop looking at he opened the magazine, inside held articles of various men doing lavish amounts of inappropriate behavior. Yet even as he looked he couldn't stop the feeling that ran down his spine and into his groin.

Sensing this he quickly shut the magazine and shoved it back under the bed, sighing he got up again this time heading straight for the door. He walked quietly across the carpet, unsure if Dragon had a roommate, he saw what looked to be his shirt lying on the ground beside the couch.

He walked quickly over to it intending to put it on right away, but sadly was disappointed as he picked it up and realized there was dried pasta on it. He sighed as he leaned against the couch, he was still kind of tired and seriously wanted to go back to his apartment, as it was he could not, but then where did that leave him?

'Stuck in another man's house, with gay porn under his bed, that's where.' He sighed deeply and was glad he didn't have class for a few days due to the end of the midterms.

He was startled slightly as something rustled behind him, his first thought was rats. But then he was in a very expensive college dorm, why would there be rats? Thinking it was his imagination and deciding he was definitely the only one here for now he got up, intending to find food.

As he walked around the front of the couch his heart nearly stopped as he heard the sound of someone snoring. 'Snoring? Geeze I must be imagining things then. First rats now snoring?' he shook his head as he continued around the couch.

He screamed loudly as a hand grabbed his wrist, his scream apparently startled the other person as they jumped up from their place on the couch and landed flat on the floor pulling Aster down with him.

Aster's eyes widened as he realized that the person was actually Dragon, his jet black hair was disheveled from sleeping but his jade green eyes were as piercing as ever. Yet all this was overshadowed by two things.

One; Aster was currently straddling Dragon, and two; he could feel Dragons already hard member under him. He blushed again as he started to shake in fear, he felt his eyes start to water for some reason.

He didn't have time to contemplate this as he quickly jumped off Dragon and landed on his butt at his feet, he would have gotten farther had Dragon not had an iron grip on Aster's wrist.

Which only made his fear worse; obviously this was his revenge for Aster spilling pasta on him the night before. Aster could feel himself shaking as he looked down to the maroon carpet beneath him.

"P-please…I-I..." he let the sentence trail off as he realized he was to scared to even make a coherent sentence, not that he needed to as suddenly he was pulled into Dragons warm embrace as his lips met with Asters.

* * *

**Has anyone noticed things seem much better in your head than on paper (or computer in this case) anyway, I hope i conveyed what I wanted well enough! Hope you liked! Please R&R It will hopefully motivate me into writing more! See ya on part 6! Love ya!**


End file.
